Kids
by shinyblueportal
Summary: Two teen age boys drug Daniel into the cell and layed him at Jacks feet.Are you talking about going after them? I think we should. Cassie said
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Stargate so you can't yell at me.

I just wanted you to know that "this is some one talking" and 'this is somebody thinking'

Any way….

** Chapter 1**

"Hi Daddy" Nikki said after shutting the door to her dad's car and kissing him on the cheek.

Nikki is a typical thirteen year old girl who looks a lot like her father. She has the same brown hair as her father, and the same clear blue eyes as her father. Dr. Daniel Jackson is Nikki Jackson's father.

"I get the feeling you had a good day" Daniel said glancing at his teenage daughter

"Yeah, first of all we didn't have to do any really hard work. I got done in five minutes of each class. Guess what else!" Nikki exclaimed as Daniel passed the turn that led to their house.

"I can't guess." Daniel said watching the road

"Is Cassie watching me tonight?" Nikki asked watching her Father trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Yeah I have to go back to work tonight" Daniel said with a little worry in his voice

"Oh, well any way I got asked out." Nikki said not noticing the worried tone

"'By who?" Daniel asked like a typical father

"Ryan. His dad is a colonel but I don't think he's works for the military any more." Nikki explained

"Is that the same Ryan that Cassie watches?" Daniel asked as he turned up Dr. Janet Frazier's drive way

"Yeah" Nikki answered as she got out of the car

"Your overnight bag is in the trunk." Daniel said as Nikki went around to the trunk

"How long are you going to be at work?" Nikki asked after getting her bag out

"I don't know but I'll call by ten .Ok?" Nikki leaned through the car window and kissed her father on the cheek

"Kay" Nikki answered and bounced towards Cassie who was standing out side.

'She is going to find out some day then what am I going to do?' Daniel asked himself as he drove off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hay guys Shineyblueportle is back! Be afraid be very afraid!! For those of you who read this story but didn't get to read the end because my p.c. died, I'm sorry don't kill me!! (hides under table)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Do you really think I own this stuff?

"Daniel is hot" this is some one talking

'Jack is so cool' this is some one thinking. On with the show!

Chapter 2

"Why are we here again?" Jack asked Daniel as the Stargate closed behind them

"Fall asleep?" Daniel asked as he started north

"No" Jack answered quickly

"Sir, you where snoring." Sam laughed

"Laugh all you want but I have blackmail on both of you." Jack said threateningly

"O'Neill, that child has been following us for sometime." Telic whispered while Daniel and Sam kept laughing.

"Stop right there!" a six or seven year old kid demanded as he stepped in front of Daniel

"Oh…hello what's your name?" Daniel asked

"I'm Ruben the leader's assistant." The boy answered

"Are your parents around?" Sam asked

"We don't have parents." Ruben answered

"Why not?" Jack asked

"We all-"" Ruben was interrupted by the teenager who had been following them

"You did good Ruben. Now will you go with me peacefully?"

"Who are you?" Jack asked

"My name is none of your business. Ruben, I think cell number four would be the right." He nodded towards Ruben to lead the way.

After an estimated thirty minuets they came upon a village.

"Now I'll ask for your weapons."

"Or?" Jack asked

"There is no 'or' "he answered

'They're just kids' Jack thought as he nodded for them to release there weapon.

The teenage boy took Daniel's hand gun and shot him.

"There is your 'or'. Take them to cell number four"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok is any one really reading this? That was a pretty good cliff hanger, if you are reading REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **If I really owned any of this you'd be watching it.

"Thanks for the reviews" this is some one talking

'I didn't mean to shoot Daniel' this is some one thinking

3…….2……….1…….GO

**Chapter 3**

"I'm losing! How could I be losing when I'm playing as Earn heart Jr.?" Ryan asked playing NASCAR 2000 on the play station he had hooked up to the TV.

"I don't know, but you'd better speed up 'cause Rainbow Warrior is right be hind you." Nikki answered

Just then the phone rang and Cassie answered it "Hello…..Hi mom….."

Cassie suddenly looked into the other room shocked. Ryan looked at Cassie then at Nikki. Cassie turned to face the wall.

"Follow me." Ryan said with worry

Nikki followed Ryan to Dr. Frazer's room.

"Just keep quiet and I'll explain later." Ryan said as he picked up another phone

"We don't know exactly what happened, but we do know they've been caught."

'That's Dr. Frazer's voice' Nikki thought, listening in

"Have you tried to radio?" Cassie asked

"General Hammond just did. Cornel O'Neill said Daniel had been shot in the arm." Janet answered

"Oh my God, is he ok?" Cassie asked exactly what Nikki was thinking

"We can't know for sure, but Jack seamed pretty sure he was." Janet answered

After a moment Janet added "Oh by the way, R'yac is here so if you feel like talking to him later just ask for me and I'll put him on. I have to go." Janet said and hung up.

Ryan hung up and Nikki burst into tears.

"Its ok, this has happened to your dad before and he's come out fine." Ryan said trying to comfort her

"Don't tell me that!" Nikki sobbed

"How am I going to explain this? Um….I found out all this stuff when I was ten and that's only 'cause Major Sam Carter and some guy named Murray would come over a lot. Of course I listened in. I found out that Murray's name was actually Teal'c and that the 'trip' your dad went on was a cover story." Ryan paused

"Cover for what?" Nikki asked focusing

"Your dad was actually dead. I don't know how your dad could be alive when three years ago he was dead so don't ask. That R'yac guy is Teal'c's son so we are gonna need his help scene he is the only Jaffa who has a ship and can fly it so that means we need to get Cassie involved and…" Ryan was cut off by Nikki

"Are you talking about going after them?" Nikki asked

"I think we should" Cassie's voice came from behind

"Crap." Ryan turned around and faced Cassie

"How much did you hear?" Nikki asked

"All of it." Cassie answered

"You think it's a good idea?" Ryan asked

"Yeah of course." Cassie said picking up the phone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Announcer voice: Will R'yac be willing to help? Will Nikki be able to accept that her father has been living a secret life? Will the teens be able to save SG-1? Find out on the next episode of Kids! Thanks for reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **sniffle Why do you make me tell you that I don't own the best show ever? Don't you know by now? sniffle Why can't I own Stargate? (Crawls into a corner and cries)

"This is somebody talking"

'This is somebody thinking'

**Chapter 4**

"Hello, this is R'yac."

"Hey R'yac its Cassie."

"It is nice to hear from you, Cassie"

"Yeah same here."

There was a moment of silence.

"Is there a reason you called?" R'yac finally asked

"Yeah, but before I get to that…did Bray'tac come with you?" Cassie asked

"Indeed he did."

"He's still there, right?"

"Yes."

"You've noticed Teal'c's not there haven't you?"

"Yes he is on a mission with the rest of SG-1."

"Did you know they have been captured?"

"I did not." R'yac said only half shocked

"That's why I called. We as in Ryan O'Neill, Nikki Jackson, and I are planning a rescue mission. Will you and Bray'tac help?"

"What do I have to do?"

"First, we need a ride because there is no way we could get through the Stargate."

"Bray'tac gave me flying lesions on the way to the SCG, we have a vesicle"

"What about weapons?"

"Bray'tac is giving lesions on firing Goa'uld weapons. I will simply borrow a few zatnicatels."

"Great! So 'borrow' a few zats and meet me at the side of the park that we use to hang out at. Its dark so there won't be any body there."

"I will meet you there."

"Cool!"

R'yac hung up and after hours of sneaking around R'yac showed up at the park.

"Nice" Ryan said with a low whistle

R'yac emerged from the cargo ship "We must leave now. We can not waste any more time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So tired...zzzzzz...ditch Bray'tac…zzzz…save SG-1…zzzz…..MARSHMELLOWS!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't think I own Stargate. I think that would be hard to forget.

"I'm watching Stargate" that's somebody talking

'Teal'c killed Daniel' that's somebody thinking

So how's everybody doing? Good I hope. Um ….Ok then story time!

**Chapter 5**

Two teenage boys drug Daniel into the cell and through him at Jacks feet.

"What did you do to him?" Jack demanded

"He questioned my power." The unnamed teenaged leader said and all three boys left.

"Daniel what happened?" Jack asked helping Daniel sit up

"I don't know." Daniel said rubbing the back of his head

"Ok we need to find a way out of here." Jack said

"Master Bray'tac informed me that we will reach the planet with in the hour." R'yac said sitting down beside Cassie

"Great, now we need a plan." Ryan said sitting beside Nikki on the other side of the cargo bay

"Master Bray'tac requested that we stay with the ship." R'yac informed them

"Ok here's what we do: number one, ignore Bray'tac. Number two, find SG-1 and number three, have Bray'tac ring us along with SG-1 back." Ryan said

"I believe it is time to activate our plan." R'yac said

"Ryan, how do which way to go?" Cassie asked walking close behind Nikki

"Foot prints, see 'em?" Ryan asked

"Yeah now I do." Cassie answered

"It appears they were followed" R'yac said

"I think that's the place up ahead" Cassie said gesturing to the lights they could see through the trees

"Ok linguist's daughter, any language you could talk to your father in?" Ryan asked

I know a couple of languages, but why not have R'yac talk to Teal'c in their language?" Nikki asked

"They may know my language." R'yac answered

"Alright I'll try Elvish." Nikki said

"R'yac did you get a radio?" Ryan asked

"Indeed." R'yac said handing a radio to Ryan

"Ok Nikki try to reach SG-1." Ryan said handing the radio to Nikki.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok people I have a small number of reviews so could you tell more geeks, I mean tell your friends to read it?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it; you know this is starting to sound like a broken record.

"Did you know that there are actually words to the Stargate theme song?" that's some one talking

'It's on youtube under Stargate funny' that's some one thinking

Stargate it's a crazy trip…….

**Chapter 6**

Jack was pacing the cell when he heard some one talking. Jack stopped pacing and listened.

"I'm not the only one who hears that, right?" Jack asked

Daniel laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked

"It's Elvish." Daniel said

"You mean Lord of the Rings Elvish?" Jack asked

"Yeah." Daniel said listening closer

"Who in the world would spend there time learning Elvish?" Jack asked

"My daughter and from what she's saying R'yac, Cassie, and Ryan are here on the planet." Daniel said shocked

"What!? Why are they here?" Sam asked

"They're here to save us. Who's Ryan?" Daniel asked

"My son" Jack answered

"Your son is dating my daughter." Daniel said walking over to Jack

"I didn't know you had a daughter let alone that my son is dating her." Jack said

"I didn't know you had a son." Daniel said

"Should we not focus on our efforts on escaping so that we may save our children?" Teal'c asked

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok now what?" Cassie whispered from behind a tree

"I don't know." Ryan

"This is what we're going do." Nikki said taking a deep breath "The first four people we meet we'll zat them and take their clothes."

"Oh, and then pose as guards grab SG-1, and get Bray'tac to pick us up." Ryan finished with a smile.

The teens snuck into a near by hut and stole some clothes.

"I liked the idea of zatting people better." Ryan whispered

"We should wear these." R'yac said and handed them hats

"Why?" Nikki asked

"That is what the guard wears." R'yac answered simply.

Nikki put her hat on and pulled it low.

"Good idea they can't recognize us if they can't see our faces." Ryan said

"Are we ready to go yet?" Cassie asked

"Let's go save SG-1." Nikki said and they left the hut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what's going to happen? No I serious what's going to happen? You want to know don't you? Ok I'll give you a sneak peek.

"Nikki?" Daniel asked and pulled her back so he could see her

"Oh my God!" Daniel pulled her close to him.

Suddenly a gun shot rang through the trees.

Uh oh!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I can't believe that some people think I own Stargate.

"So how you doing?" that was some one talking

'I think I'm a mindless zombie." that was some one thinking

Are you ready? Are you sure? Does any one really read this part?

**Chapter 7**

"They're not coming by, T," Jack sighed

"Is there another option, O'Neill?" Teal'c

"Not yet," Jack answered

"Then we must try," Teal'c said.

Four guards came to the cell but at an arms length away.

"Who could have seen that coming?" Daniel mumbled

"You thought it was a good idea too," Jack reminded him

"You will come with us," One of the guards, Ryan unknown to SG-1, said.

Another guard, R'yac, opened the cell door. SG-1 stepped out of the cell and the guards divided into two groups and SG-1 did the same. Cassie and R'yac stood in front of Sam and Teal'c. Jack and Daniel stood in front of Ryan and Nikki.

The guards led to the middle of the woods and stopped. The two guards turned to the ones in the back and nodded. The one behind Daniel suddenly hugged him.

"Daddy, I was so scared when I heard you got shot!" The girl sobbed

"Nikki?" Daniel asked and pulled her back so he could see her.

Nikki pulled her hat up so Daniel could see her face.

"Oh my God!" Daniel said pulling her closer to him.

The other three guards also reviled their identities.

"R'yac, my son you are a great worrier, but perhaps a bit foolish." Teal'c said to his son

"Cassie who's idea was this?" Sam asked

"That would be me." Ryan answered for Cassie

"You?" Jack asked

"Yeah I've known about Stargate for a couple of years, Dad." Ryan said.

Suddenly a gun shot rang through the trees.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So who got shot? What happens next? You'll just have to wait and see.

Does any body else cry when Stargate goes off? At least I've got the band trip tomarrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Yeah still don't own a thing.

"New Stargate" this is some one talking

'New Stargate' this is some one thinking

Let's go!

**Chapter 8**

Suddenly a gun shot rang through the trees.

"Dad!" Nikki yelled

Jack knelled down by Daniel and checked his pulse.

"Its ok Nikki he's alive" Jack said calmly

"Master Bray'tac is taking fire and must retreat. He asks us to go through the Stargate." R'yac said

Suddenly random gun fire came the trees along with yells.

"Kids run for the 'gate." Jack yelled his order

Nikki threw Daniel's arm over her shoulder. Ryan threw his zat to his father and helped Nikki.

Daniel could hear gun shots and zat blasts. He slowly opened his eyes and looked to his right. Nikki was crying and holding a zat in her hand.

"Nikki what's going on?" Daniel asked

"I don't know. People are shooting at us." Nikki sobbed

"Give me your zat and keep running." Daniel ordered

"You've been shot in the leg we can't leave you." Nikki cried

"We need you to dial the 'gate any way." Ryan said

They reached the Stargate and Daniel leaned against the DHD and started dialing Earth. The rest of SG-1 came crashing through the trees. Nikki knelled by Daniel and held her zat ready to fire.

"Nikki get behind the DHD and stay down." Daniel ordered

"Sorry Dad I can't do that." Nikki said forgetting all her fear

'I'm not that stubborn am I?' Daniel asked himself

"Nikki give me your radio." Daniel ordered

Nikki gave the radio to her dad as he activated the Stargate.

"This is Daniel of SG-1, we're under fire." Daniel said

"SG-1 you are clear." Hammond said

"Cassie, R'yac, Nikki, Ryan." Jack called to get their attention "Go through the 'gate with Daniel."

Nikki and Ryan helped Daniel through the 'gate and all five of them were closely followed by the rest of SG-1. The iris closed behind them, Ryan jumped but Nikki was to busy with her father to notice.

Jack found Nikki sitting next to Daniel's infirmary bed hours later.

"Well Danny boy, you have one heck of a daughter." Jack said smiling

"What about your son?" Daniel asked jokingly

"Ryan is reckless." Nikki said crossing her arms

"I thought you liked Ryan." Daniel said

"I do, but he didn't have a plan once we got to the planet." Nikki said

"Yep, that's Jack." Daniel laughed

"Yeah, I tried to teach him better but you know how kids are." Jack said

"I know, Nikki makes higher grades then I ever did. She never leaves home with out a book." Daniel smiled

"Just remember I pick your retirement home." Nikki said threateningly

"Oh yeah?" Daniel asked

"Yeah, you just wait and see. When you guys retire and are sitting in a run down retirement home talking about snake people, Ryan, Cassie, R'yac, and I will be the new SG-1." Nikki said confidently

"There is no doubt about that." Daniel said with a smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So a great adventure comes to a close just like the show. Did you like it? I did. I'm not used to writing fan fiction I wrote this back when it was the good 'ol team of Jack, Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c. Now all I write is original stuff. Speaking of which if I don't get back to writing Traci is going to kill me!


End file.
